Alecta FitzJagad
Email: alaerien@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Undetermined Height: 6' Weight: Age: 17 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Warder Weaopon Score: 11 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Bastard Sword Secondary Weapon: Hand to Hand Tertiary Weapon: Daggers History : : : : At the age of twelve Alecta stands at five foot three. She?s slim as well as short but her diminutive stature conceals a deceptive strength. Her head is shaved to the scalp, emphasizing the high sculpted cheekbones and stubborn chin, and her narrow eyes gleam a dark, midnight blue. Alec is a charming young woman whose courteous, friendly manner overlays a will of pure steel. She?s a scrupulous worker ? any task she undertakes will be done as well as she can and come hell or high water it will be done. : : : : As the baseborn daughter of a high lord Alecta was raised and expected to lead the House guard which protected the Jagad family and its estates. While her trueborn half-brother Tesrin Jagad learnt his letters, numbers and book-keeping Alecta was learning the art of fighting from the old veteran Simeon. From the age of seven Simeon taught Alecta simple hand-to-hand combat. Alecta never possessed a weapon bigger than a dagger ? the Jagads followed the old Borderland custom of marking a child as adult when they received their first blade ? but Simeon made sure she knew how to clean and care for the weapons she would be learning. Later on Simeon allowed her to train with a practice lathe and instructed her in the basic movements of combat. Alecta was not permitted to read but she found solace in the tales told by candle-light in the garrison ? stories of old cities and legends, queens and kings, witches and warriors. On her eleventh nameday the Jagad armsmen began to take her on forays out from Fal Dara. They started with simple camping trips, staying out overnight, and moved up to journeys that might take a week or more. Alecta learned the ways of the land; which plants and flowers were edible, how to make a camp in pouring rain, how to hunt, skin and cook a rabbit without poisoning everyone, and how to survive on her wits in the harsh country-side. Simeon was rather fond of dumping Alecta several miles away from Fal Dara without warning and letting her make her own way back. Needless to say Alecta was angry the first time he did it but after a while, Alecta became used to his ploys; his goal was, after all, to raise the best possible warrior to serve the High House of Jagad. : : : : Away from her studies Alecta found enjoyment also in the company of her two close friends. Julian was Simeon?s son, a laughing youth of two years older than she, who wanted to go to the Blight when he turned sixteen. The other was Aerian Jagad, Alecta?s half-brother. Again two years older than Alecta, Aerian had been heir to the Jagad estates, but when he was crippled and blinded in a duel, the heir apparency passed to the younger son Tesrin. Aerian was forgotten and left to his own devices. The blind youth liked to taunt Tesrin, working out his anger and jealousy on his brother, and Aerian had a reckless disregard for Tesrin?s temper. Only Alecta and Julian could pull him away from his favourite pursuit. : : : : It was planned that at the age of sixteen, Alecta would join the House guard and rise to command it. However, she was still a month shy of her twelfth nameday when Aerian angered Tesrin for the last time. The next morning Aerian was found lying broken on the cobblestones beneath his own balcony. It was labelled a suicide, but Alecta suspected the worst, and Julian who had been Aerian?s friend feared that the vengeful Tesrin Jagad would go after him next. Julian began to make preparations to head north to the Blight with his father. ?Take me with you,? Alecta begged, but both refused. ?Fine!? Alecta was resourceful. She wouldn?t be dismissed like this to spend her days alone in the echoing keep of Fal Dara. Simeon and Julian left under cover of darkness, hoping to escape notice, and Alecta crept after them employing every small trick of stealth she knew. She wasn?t discovered until the second day. Simeon was furious. ?Lord Jagad will think we?ve kidnapped you!? Julian added his voice to the plea, ?Please Alec, go back for our sakes-? but Alecta stood her ground. She wanted to join the Blight-guard and battle the Shadow face to face. Julian explained kindly that they wouldn?t take women in the war against the Shadow; Alecta should go back to Fal Dara where she could be the most use. The Blight was no place for a woman. : : : : It was then that Alecta FitzJagad made her choice. She would not remain in Shienar. House Jagad was no longer her home; the familiar tapestry of her life had been ripped apart leaving only threads which she could follow one way or another. Shienar had no use for women as warriors. But other places did. She would go to Tar Valon, and become the greatest warrior she could be. She?d show them. She?d show them all! Category:WS 11 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios